


Unbreakable

by pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gold Sickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbreakable; that's how Bilbo first imagined Thorin. Like a diamond or the Arkenstone.  </p><p>Written for the prompt "diamond" from <a href="http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/">Writers_choice comm at LJ.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Unbreakable; that's how Bilbo first imagined Thorin. Like a diamond or the Arkenstone. The writers of old believed that gemstones were caused by fermentation in the stars, where a diamond formed the kernel of gold-bearing mass.

Instead it was the Arkenstone that proved their undoing, that and the gold fever that took Thorin, breaking him down and creating someone Bilbo no longer recognised. A person who instead of looking at Bilbo with care and tenderness now looked at him with hatred. Bilbo took one final look at the Misty Mountain before turning away. There was nothing here for him anymore.


End file.
